the beautiful and painful revenge
by slenderwomen Phantomhive
Summary: Sofi Clenstons es la heredera de la compañia de armas de fuego de su familia, pero un dia unos saqueadores mataron a su familia, ahora Sofi haran un contrato con Sebastian michael, para obtener venganza de las personas que mataron a su familia y le lastimaron. Sebastian x occ
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY w! Mi nombre es Sofi Wesker, y este es mi primer fic de kurojicksuji, ame esta serie *-*, excepto la segunda temporada ¬¬, ah en fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic w, ahora a Leer!

Declaimer:¬¬ si, si, kurojicksuji no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (ojalas ¬¬) solo la protagonista de esta historia y los que le parezca que jamás han visto w, jejeje en fin, vamos allá

Nota: si ven algún parecido de esta historia con alguna otra historia, JURO que es coincidencia, porque casi no eh leído fics de kurojicksuji ¬¬ asi que no me anden echando paquetes si!?

Pos nota: si pueden darse cuenta hay un poquis de Yuri, pero nada raro ¬¬* al fin y al cabo ni me gusta el Yuri Dx

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PROLOGO

Que ocultas…?

Aléjate…

Mátalos…!

No puedo verlos…

Y que…?

Aléjate…

No seas débil, mátalos…!

Aléjate…!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, observando un lugar destrozado, no muy lejos de mí, en las sombras, la vi, sus largas mechas azules regadas por todo su alrededor. Con suma debilidad, me medio incorpore, dirigiéndome hacia la chica tirada en el suelo, su vestido era azul oscuro, estaba rasgado, y manchado con…sangre, abrí los ojos en par al observar un gran charco de sangre bajo de ella, y la sostuve en mis manos, contemplando su perfecto ser, sus rasgos eran finos y jóvenes, y sus ojos azules que ya hacían apagados, y pude fijar mi vista a mi alrededor, mi madre, desnuda y muerta, mi padre, ahorcado y quemado, mi hermana mayor Sara, con una espada atravesada, y mi pequeña hermana mía, apenas una niña, de igual forma que mi madre, violada, no pude contener las lágrimas, que corrieron rápidamente por mis mejillas, "por qué!?, porque no me mataron a mí!?.

- no…no puede estar pasando – susurre mientras apegaba en mi pecho a mi querida hermana Raven – NOOO! – grite hasta desgarrarme la garganta.

La observe, era tan hermosa, pero ahora, igual que mi madre y mis dos hermanas, estaba muerta y humillada, observe la herida, y vi, que el cuchillo seguía allí, con dificultad y dolor, lo tome en mis manos, era de mango entre oro y madera pulida, su corte parecía letal, con varias curvas bastante peligrosas, y desde ese momento, no pude soportar el dolor que me causaba la muerte de las personas que iluminaba mi vida, ellos eran todo para mí, era mi familia, y era mi hermana mayor…, la vi y volví a contemplar en cuchillo, ya no soportaba esto, no quería vivir para que el mundo me torture sin que nadie me ayude, así que me enteré el cuchillo en mi abdomen, lo más profundo que podía, solté un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras a sangre empezaba a correr, pude contemplar sus ojos, los ojos azules de mi hermana, y pude darme cuenta, que… moriría en vano, sin que nadie pagara por lo que nos hicieron, pero ya era tarde, el cuchillo ya estaba clavado, pero no quería, no podía, no debía morir de esa forma, debían pagar por lo que hicieron.

- no… esto no puede terminar así… no así! – grite haciendo que mi alrededor se tornara oscuro – NO HASTA YO OBTENER VENGANZA! – en eso, todo mi alrededor se envolvió en negro, en un negro tétrico y horrible.

- **así que… quieres vengarte? **– oí una voz calmada, pero oscura y demoniaca.

- si… - dije difícilmente – no puedo dejar las cosas así -.

- **estarías dispuesta… a hacer un trato conmigo, para vengar la muerte de tu familia? **– dijo algo impaciente.

- si, así puedo vengarlos y hacer sufrir al que hizo esto… sí, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea – dije sin poder moverme, la sangre corría rápido.

-** bien, pero hay un precio, tu alma…, a cambio de venganza **– dijo nuevamente.

- no me importa vender mi alma, pero moriré obteniendo lo que anhelo… venganza!, haz lo que quieras conmigo, cuando yo obtenga mi venganza, tu devoraras mi alma, eso no me importa! – exclame dispuesta a firmar un trato con este supuesto demonio.

- **perfecto…** - dijo este.

En eso, sentí una fuerte quemadura que sellaba mi herida justo arriba de mi cadera, volviéndola una marca de demonio.

/

**Capítulo 1: el mayordomo empieza la hermosa venganza**

Oí una voz que me llamaba, abrí mis ojos lentamente, observando los rayos de sol entrar a mi habitación, observe a alguien que abría mis cortinas, con fastidio, me tape con la sabana.

- vamos señorita, tiene que pararse, tiene cosas que hacer – oí la joven voz de un hombre alado de mi cama.

Me levante quitándome la sabana de enzima, y observe a mi excelente mayordomo, sirviéndome una taza de té de manzanilla importado. Me dio la taza y delicadamente la sostuve dándole un sorbe.

- que tenemos hoy – dije sin dejar de contemplar la taza.

- primero tiene sus clases de violín a las 7:00 am, luego una cena con Lord Abadíe para un trato de la compañía a las 9:00 am, luego un paseo por la ciudad para algunas compras a la 11:00 am y luego una merienda con el conde Jason, su prometido a las 2:00 pm – dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

- uhm… las clases de violín me molestan a mis verdaderos deberes, encárgate de despedir al profesor Sebastián- dije con tono firme.

- yes, my lady – dije haciendo una reverencia con la mano en pecho.

Me levante y Sebastián me vistió, me puso un vestido negro, era corsé arriba y se dejaba caer después de la cintura, junto con unas guantes del mismo color, con delicadeza, puso el collar de mi hermana, era una mariposa bastante peculiar, con unos diamantes azules incrustados, recogió mi cabello negro en un moño bien decorado y termino de acomodar mi vestido.

Pensé en la merienda que tenía con mi prometido, el cual ni amaba, era solo por la compañía, el era lindo, pero me irritaba el que tanto fuera feliz siempre, no me gustaba la gente que siempre se la pasara feliz, me molestaba, aparte de que Jamás creí que Yo, la condesa Sofi Marie Clenstons, me fuera a cazar con semejante hombre, simplemente no quería una relación, al fin y al cabo no viviría para casarme.

/

Saboreaba la suculenta comida que me había preparado Sebastián, era un desayuno completo, una tortilla con champiñones, papas hervidas y varios pedazos de tomates con pimienta, era un desayuno suculento. En eso Melisa, mi sirvienta, entro a la sala, con una taza de Té, y con una sonrisa cálida, siempre andaba de un humor que me desquiciaba, o bueno, la mayoría de las veces que andaba conmigo. Se acercó a la mesa y puso la taza gusto a mi lado.

- ¿qué es? – pregunte seria.

- Te negro francés my lady – dijo con una sonrisa que desearía quitársela a patadas.

- gracias – dije tomándolo tranquilamente y dándole un sorbo.

Melisa me dedico otra sonrisa y miro a Sebastián con cara de pocos amigos, mientras este seguía con sus sonrisa hipócrita, no entendía que le pasaba, era siempre así, cuada vez que estaba yo sola con ella era todo un amor, hasta a veces me veía raro, pero cada vez que estaba con Sebastián parecía una víbora, ella sí que era rara, pero ni modo, hacia buenos te.

Melisa se retiró casi que brincando.

- ¿sabrás que le pasa? – dije observando cómo se iba.

- parece tenerle mucho cariño señorita – dijo Sebastián sin borrase la sonrisa.

- tal vez demasiado – dije percatándome del amor de Melisa.

/

Termine mis clases de violín y Sebastián se encargó de terminarlas, le agradeció y le pago mientras se despedía.

Y justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, Lord Abadíe llego en su carruaje, muy bien elegante, era un hombre con bigote, era algo robusto y gordo, algo que me desprecio, venía con su sirvienta de pelo rubio. Abadíe se presentó cordialmente.

- lady Clenstons – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola – es un gusto conocerla por fin -.

- sí, gracias, igual a mí – dije fríamente sin desviar la mirada de aquel hombre.

- sí, me permite, dirigirlo al jardín para el almuerzo planeado – dijo Sebastián haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- oh, por supuesto – dijo Abadíe con su robusta voz.

Sebastián los dirijo al jardín junto conmigo a su lado, llegamos y Mailcom ya tenía la mesa preparada, Mailcom era nuestro chef, era un poco obstinante ya que a veces salía con unos comentarios que solo a él se le podían ocurrir.

Nos sentamos, y para mi mala suerte, el idiota de Mailcom se quedó mirando a la sirvienta del conde, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, el muy idiota no podía empeorarlo cuando le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, lo bueno era que el conde no se dio cuenta y Sebastián capto su atención.

- Mailcom, podrías llamar a melisa para que traiga el vino – dijo Sebastián con cara de pocos amigos, este, asustado obedeció la orden de Sebastián y fue adentro a llamar a Melisa.

No podía estar más obstinada de ese muchacho, aparte de que a veces también salía con unas intranscendencias conmigo, siempre quise decirle a Sebastián que lo descuartizara, pero sería un desperdicio.

Desvié la mirada a otro lugar y pude observar a Sophie, una chica de joven edad, era una criada de mi familia, tenía 18 años, era bastante tranquila, era la única de mis trabajadores que me agradaba, bueno, aparte de la aparente atracción que tenía por Sebastián, tampoco digo que me gusta, pero como mujer tenía que admitir que era atractivo. Tome un sorbo del Te para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no tenía tiempo para amores tontos.

Continúe con el almuerzo, y discutí con Abadíe sobre las nuevas armas para la compañía, y así era, yo dirigía una compañía de armas de fuegos, mientras que Abadíe era dueño de una manufactura de china, y si me afiliaba con él, tendría una barata manufactura para producir las armas para mi compañía, él era realmente importante para mi negocio, ya que muchas de las manufacturas que contrate me empezaban a fallar, algunas por desconfianza a mi liderazgo, otras por simple traición, dejándome con pocas opciones, mientras que allí afrente mío, Abadíe, era uno de los dueños más famosos de la manufactura, y era importante para mi.

- bien, ¿acepta mis condiciones Lord Abadíe? – dije recostando mi barbilla en mis manos.

- suenan bastante bien Lady Clenstons, usted tiene muy buen liderazgo – dijo rascándose el bigote – bien, si usted acepta las mías, si desea que yo trabaje para usted, debe pagarme 5.000 euros cada cuatro meses, usted acepta? – dijo retante.

- bien – dije firme – acepto -.

- entonces… es un trato – dijo cerrando la propuesta.

Sonreí de medio lado y ambos nos levantamos para despedirnos, ahora tocaba salir de compras.

/

Sebastián y yo fuimos a la ciudad a comprar varias ropas, las mayorías de colores oscuros, ciertamente no me gustaban los colores claros, no quedaban conmigo.

Entramos a otra tienda de ropa, los vestidos era bellísimos, y entre a un pequeño cuarto donde podía probarme los vestidos elegidos, y algo de lo que me molestaba con el pacto era que Sebastián me tenía que vestir, ya que nadie podía ver mi marca en mi abdomen, lentamente me quito el vestido, dejando ver mi ropa interior, la cual era un corsé blanco con tiras, y una pantaletas abombada sobre las rodillas, Sebastián me puso un vestido negro con magas sobre los hombros, era cuello de tortuga bastante bonito, el cierre comenzaba al principio de la columna vertebral hasta comienzo de la nuca, me observe en el espejo, ciertamente era hermosa, para muchos de los chicos, mi cabello largo y negro se encontraba recogido en un hermoso moño muy bien hecho, mi figura muy esbelta y mis piernas hermosas y lujuriosas, siempre había poseído un cuerpo exageradamente hermoso.

/

Ya a unos minutos para la cena, esperaba afuera para que llegara mi prometido, junto con Sebastián a mi lado, voltee a mirarle, se veía tan tranquilo y guapo, volví la mirada al frente para evitar pensar en eso, pero no pude, ya que Sebastián se vino a lado mío.

- noto que me observa mucho señorita – dijo Sebastián picaronamente.

- ahs, cállate – dije inflando mi mejilla y sonrojándome levemente, a veces se ponía obstinante.

- porque se pone así?, si ni siquiera puede negar el que no deja de observarme -.

- deja de ser idiota, tu eres mi mayordomo!, y yo tu ama, no me voy a poner de romantiquita contigo por muy atractivo que seas – solté, para luego tapar mi boca rojita.

- ah ya veo – dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita de siempre – pero como demonio y su mayordomo, le tengo que ser franco, que usted también me parece muy hermosa my lady -.

- qu-que!?, acaso piensas que conseguirás algo con eso!? – dije roja y exaltada.

- para nada my lady – dijo sinceramente.

- bien, pero no quiero verte con ligues – dije firmemente.

En eso llego Jason en su carruaje muy elegante y guapo, era lindo, pero su aura rosa me molestaba, y por eso no sentía nada por el.

Salió con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, me miro dulcemente, se dirigió a mí y me abrazo firmante.

- Sofi, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo este separándose un poco de mí.

- g-gracias Jason, pero sabes que no me gusta el afecto excesivo – dije separándolo un poco de mí.

- oh, discúlpame Sofi, mira te traje un ramo de rosas rosadas, espero te gusten – dijo mientras tomaba un ramo de flores de su mayordomo.

- gracias – dije observando fríamente las flores, de inmediato Sebastián las tomo y todos fuimos adentro.

/

Había sido un largo día, matar a todos, me molestaba que todos le sonrieran a la vida, sabiendo que esta solo es un hoyo sin salidas. Entre a mi habitación junto con Sebastián a mi lado, este me retiro la ropa, de la nada un dolor en la cabeza me vino.

- ah… - solté un débil gemido mientras me sostenía la cabeza.

- ¿se siente bien señorita? – pregunto Sebastián mientras me sostenía el abdomen.

- si… estoy… bien – dije con una horrible jaqueca en la cabeza, supongo que por el estrés.

- me parece que no se siente bien, tiene una fuerte jaqueca -.

- tranquilo, pasara… - pero o fue así, cuando me solté de él, casi me caigo, haciendo que este me sostuviera otra vez.

- tranquila señorita, la acostare – dijo cargándome en su pecho, haciendo que me ruborizara.

Me recostó suavemente en la cama con una sonrisa, tomo la sabana y la acomodo sobre mi cuello perfectamente.

- que descanse señorita – luego de decir esto, beso mi frente dulcemente y se retiró con una reverencia.

Me quede un poco desconcierta, era un demonio no?, porque ser así?, bueno, todo era parte de un contrato, me seguiría al final, me acomode en mi cama y cerré los ojos quedándome dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejejeje bueno, que les pareció?, les gusto? O me quieren tirar de un edificio ^^u? jejeje que mas da, espero les haya gustado y gracias por darle una oportunidad TT-TT


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal a todos -3-! Aquí les vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, tal vez el primero les pareció un poco aburrido pero es que era como intro, pero ahora sip está bien bueno ;D, bien ahora les explicare como ira este fic, el fic, será basado en la serie, claro pero con guiños distintos, como así, es como si Sebastián no hubiese echo un contrato con Ciel si no como Sofi (la protagonista de esta historia) y bueno todo eso, pero no digo que valla a poner a Sofi como la perra guardián de la reina ¬¬ aparte suena raro, jejejeje aquí será llamada la francotiradora de la reina, y no piensen que es que me cae mal Ciel, lo contrario, me fascina *w*, es solo que me pareció curioso hacer algo así ;3 bueno aun lado las explicaciones y spoilers xD jejejeje al fic!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2: el mayordomo, demoniaco

El olor del tabaco choco contra mi cara, y fruncí el ceño hacia este repugnante olor, este hombre me empezaba a molestar, me observaba demasiado y empezaba a hacerse el relajado, aparte de que su rotunda voz y su carácter fueran de mal gusto, no podía estar aceptando eso, ni siquiera tenía la mejor transportación de manufactura, y me empezaba a irritar, si no empezaba con el trato de una buena vez, tal vez hasta yo misma lo sacaría de patadas, pero tenía que relajarme. Respire hondo y mire a aquel hombre sentado enfrente de mi escritorio, recosté mi barbilla en mis manos y le mire fijamente.

- bueno lord Hancod, ¿Qué opina del trato? – dije fríamente a el hombre robusto enfrente mio, con bigote y barba.

- usted es buena negociadora, lo pensé, pero que gano yo? – dijo soltando una nube de humo de nuevo contra mi cara.

- 10% de las ganancias – dije esparciendo el humo de mi cara.

- oh… suena muy bien, pero aquí entre nos, me gustaría que me hiciera otra oferta – dijo Hancod con una gran sonrisa, no sabía exactamente que quería, pero por su mirar, podía imaginarme que.

- ¿y que sería eso lord Hancod? – dije sin cambiar mi mirar frio.

- tal vez usted sepa… - dijo con una mirada que no me sacaba de dudas, quería lo que yo pensaba, pero, no lo conseguiría, solté una risita la cual aterro a lord Hancod.

- si no quiere el trato – dije volviendo a mi mirar serio – entonces no lo acepte, de cualquier forma su manufactura está al borde de la quiebra, así que debería pensar… que usted es el que debería estar rogándome – dije sin rodeos, y era cierto, su manufactura no había tenido tanta suerte, y estaba al borde de la quiebra, si no hacia un trato conmigo, quebraría, Lord Hancod cambio su mirar a serio.

- bien lady Clenstons… acepto su trato – dijo vencido.

- perfecto – dije con una sonrisa – mañana viene por el contrato, horita, hay mucho que hacer -.

- bien – dijo Lord Hancod con tono irritado.

- oh vamos Lord Hancod, ¿Qué iba a esperar de la francotiradora de la reina? – dije con gracia.

/

- Sebastián, tráeme un pastel de fresas – dije mientras leía un libro.

- creo que debería dejar de comer tantos pasteles señorita – dijo Sebastián sirviéndome una taza de té con una sonrisa en cara.

- no me jodas Sebastián, que no estoy del humor, ese maldito de Lord Hancod quería más que dinero, tks, hubiese pateado su trasero – dije con tono molesto.

- debería aprender a ser más señorita – dijo Sebastián con tono burlón, lo que me saco el quicio.

- ¿te gusta hacerme enojar verdad? – dije obstinada, Sebastián amplio su sonrisa dándome a entender que "si".

Me levante y le tire el libro, el cual lo agarro en el aire, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

- ahs!, eres desesperante Sebastián! – dije inflando la mejilla y tratando de retirarme, lo cual no pude al sentir la mano enguantada de Sebastián en mi brazo jalándome hacia el – Se-Sebastián! – dije toda roja.

- me parece que mi señorita se está portando de manera muy indecente, se merece un castigo – dijo Sebastián seductoramente, poniendo su rostro contra el mío, su mirada era algo que me enloquecía en algunos momentos, pero algo que me envenenaba era su respirar tan cerca de mi, maldito demonio, porque tenía que ser así?, porque tenía que ser tan embriagantemente atractivo?. Mis labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos, mi respiración se agitaba más, pero de un momento a otro racione.

- Se-Sebastián! – Dije apartándolo de mí - ¿¡cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!? – dije saliendo a la puerta. Sebastián no pareció cambiar su mirar, parecía divertirse con la escena.

"ahs! Estúpido demonio, siempre con sus coqueteos" dije, lo hacía muy a menudo, diablos!, si así sería mi demonio, entonces no hubiese hecho el trato. Pero entre todo, no podía controlar mis hormonas femeninas, tenía 19 años, y era bastante obstinada, incluyendo que a veces me dejaba llevar mucho por las cosas, y si la próxima Sebastián intentara algo más, a la próxima, no lo detendría como ahora.

De camino a mi habitación, creí haber oído pasos siguiéndome, lo más probable es que fuera Sebastián, pero al darme vuelta, una mano salió de la nada tapándome la boca con un pañuelo con un olor realmente fuerte, que al minuto me dejo inconsciente.

/

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, y abrí mis ojos lentamente sin poder observar nada, trate de mover mi boca sin conseguirlo, el resto de mi cuerpo tampoco lo conseguí mover, pero podía oír algunas voces.

- apenas despierte…conseguirán que suelte todo! – oí una voz familiar – ella es la única persona que sabe donde esta el famoso tesoro de la reina… ¡Y SABEN COMO HARAN QUE SUELTE TODO! -.

- si señor! – escuche las voces de varios hombres.

Trate de moverme esta vez mas fuerte, y pude escuchar que alguno de los hombres en la habitación se habían dando cuenta, seguido, escuche los pasos de los hombres acercarse a mi y levantarme en el mueble donde estaba, quitándome la venda de enzima pude contemplar la estancia donde estaba, era una oficina bastante grande, las paredes pintadas de color crema, y con decoraciones de madera de sauce, el piso estaba alfombrado de una moqueta color vino, no muy lejos de mi había un escritorio donde en este posaba cerca un hombre robusto, con bigote y barba, aspirando como con obsesión su tabaco, mientras en su rostro se formo una sonrisa torcida.

- lady Clenstons!, no sabe lo contento que estoy de que este en mi mansión – dijo lord Hancod abriendo los brazos como bienvenida, fruncí el seño hacia su actitud estúpida y poco profesional.

- la verdad no me sorprende… menos viniendo de un hombre como usted, el cual solo le importa su maldita traficación de drogas y personas – dije fríamente, lord Hancod era un traficante, de drogas y personas, y se ocultaba con sus inversiones con su manufactura en el oriente, había echo un trato con el por interés en su manufactura, pero estaba mas que consiente de su supuesta traficación "secreta".

- vaya, para ser joven, es muy testaruda – dijo lord Hancod con gracia – por favor señorita Clenstons, hágalo del modo fácil, si no quiere salir lastimada – dijo aspirando de nuevo su tabaco.

- uhm, para mi, el dolor no es mas que una alerta humana, y solo es una sensación estúpida, que al final se marcha, el único dolor que jamás se va, es el que provoca las experiencias lord Hancod, así que por mucho que me torture y me lastime, no diré ni una palabra de lo que quiere, y tampoco me convencerá de nada lord Hancod – dije desafiante, clavándole la mirada, este solo soltó una carcajada.

- jajajaja, hay señorita Clenstons, usted tan graciosa como siempre, me subestima de que pueda conseguir algo de usted, y sé que lo hare, además, si las torturas no funcionan, lo podemos conseguir de la manera mas satisfactoria – dijo lord Hancod con una sonrisa chueca que decía mas de lo necesario, y fruncí mas el seño.

- no me haga reír, además, yo no soy la que se la información la reina, por seguridad no lo leí, y por eso se lo dejo a mi confiado mayordomo – dije con media sonrisa, haciendo que lord Hancod diera la señal a uno de los hombre que me sostenía de que me diera un golpe limpio.

- se confía demasiado de su mayordomo señorita Clenstons – dijo lord Hancod con recelo – pero si es así, bien, matare a cada uno de sus trabajadores y torturare a su mayordomo hasta que este suplique piedad – dijo lord Hancod aspirando su tabaco, forme una sonrisa en mi rostro, y solté una carcajada que aterro a todos los presentes.

- ajajajajaja que iluso lord Hancod!, crea lo que crea, no conseguirá nada mas que su propia muerte si se atreve a meterse en mi mansión en busca de algo – dijo con burla, haciendo que uno de los hombre me golpeara.

- no se haga la zorra lady Clenstons!, conseguiré esa maldita información cueste lo que me cueste – dijo lord Hancod con tono amenazante.

No dejaba de reír, meterse a mi mansión era una verdadera trampa mortal, no solo por mi excelente mayordomo, todos mis trabajadores era únicamente peligrosos a su manera, primero estaba Melisa Notnithg, ella había sido una famosa asesina en serie, descuartizando a sus victimas de forma inhumana, pero Sebastián logro domarla y ahora trabaja para mi, después esta Mailcom Mainfoll, era una persona con serios problemas de control de ira, y podría matar a cualquiera a su alrededor ágilmente con mi mandato, se había vuelto muy fiel, después estaba Sophie, puede parecer una niña, pero estaba en prisión por haber matado a 30 personas, pero como de esperar, Sebastiano le enseño lo que era la relajación del campo y por eso era mi jardinera, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, mi fiel mayordomo Sebastián Michael, el cual parecía una persona normal a simple vista, pero él era un demonio, mi demonio.

Lord Hancod levanto un teléfono de su escritorio posándolo alado de su oreja.

- ya saben que hacer – dijo sin quitarme la mirada de enzima, y colgó el teléfono.

Mientras en la mansión Clenstons….

Sebastián se preparaba para llevar todo a la señorita Clenstons, le llevaría la torta de fresas que le había pedido hace poco, se dirigió a la habitación de la Sofi, con el carrito con una taza de te y la torta, Sebastián se acercó a la entrada y toco la puerta.

- señorita, le eh traído su postre – dijo el demonio con total elegancia, pero esta no contesto, volvió a tocar, pero nada, así que Sebastián tomo el pomo en sus manos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse el cuarto vacío, este dio un suspiro – vaya, parece que hay un pequeño inconveniente – dijo Sebastián sacando su reloj de bolsillo y observando la hora que marcaba – bien, tendré que salir rápido -.

Dicho esto tomo el pastel en manos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sebastián se encamino en los pasillos, en eso, escucho una melódica voz, volteo a ver a la sirvienta de cabellos negros y ojos celestes.

- señor Sebastián! ¿No encuentro a la señorita por ningún lado?, ¿Dónde esta? – dijo esta con un tono bastante preocupado.

- no te preocupes, ella esta bien, salió un momento y… - en eso sebastiano tomo a melisa entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo seguido de un impacto contra el vidrio haciendo que este volara en varios pedazos por toda la zona.

- ¡ah!, ¿q-que fue eso? – dijo melisa algo exaltada, en eso Sophie y Mailcom llegaron corriendo con rostros preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el castaño ojis-verdes (Mailcom) con tono preocupado.

- ¿Qué ah sido todo ese estruendo? – dijo la pelirroja de ojos miel (Sophie) con tono nervioso.

- no se preocupen, saldré a buscar a la señorita, por favor, limpien esto – dijo Sebastián dándole el pastel a Mailcom, este lo sostuvo en manos y se quedo algo confundido observando la torta, Sebastián camino aun lado de el para continuar su camino con una bandeja de plata bajo en brazo.

- ¿quiere decir que me lo puedo comer? – dijo Mailcom volteando para encontrarse con el pasillo vacío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- demonios! Como que fallaron!? – gritoneo lord Hancod al teléfono – que acaso son inútiles!? Ahs!, solo encárguense de volver! – dijo lord Hancod con tono molesto eh irritado.

Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, el muy idiota de lord Hancod me había roto el vestido mostrando mis piernas, aquel asqueroso no dejaba de mirarme, me daba mas que asco aquello, en eso, la expresión de lord Hancod no pareció muy contenta, parecía…nervioso?, si, era justamente eso, al observar su mirar así, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba mas que consiente de por que su rostro expresaba…miedo.

- ¡dejen de bromear! – dijo lord Hancod con tono nervioso, no parecía muy contento, y aquello me hacia reír a montón - ¡s-solo traigan la información! – dijo este casi en pánico, y de pronto su rostro mostro mas pánico que nunca.

- _disculpe, pero, me parece que mi señorita le esta causando molestias? Si es así por favor le pido disculpas _– se hoyo una voz suave como el terciopelo al otro lado, lord Hancod no contesto, estaba mas que asustado, parecía apunto de entrar en pánico –_ hay alguien?, esta mi señorita con usted?, si es así, podría ir a buscarla ya? _– dijo de nuevo.

- meow – dije desde donde estaba.

- _bien, iré a buscar a mi joven ama de inmediato _– dijo Sebastián al otro lado colgando el teléfono.

- ¡RAPIDO!, ¡SOLDADOS EN TODAS LAS PUERTAS!, UN SIRVIENTE DE LA FAMILIA CLENSTONS VIENE, MATENLO! – gritoneo lord Hancod mandando a sus guardaespaldas a la salida, en eso, pude oír a lo lejos, múltiples pasos en marcha a las puertas.

Sonreía de forma sínica, me causaba tanta risa aquello, creer que aunque sea llegaría a hacerle un rasguño a Sebastián, seguía riendo en silencio esperando a que mi mayordomo viniera por mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebastián se abría paso silenciosamente entra los soldados de Lord Hancod, sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia, llego a la entrada todavía con la bandeja de plata en mano.

- vaya, vaya, si que es una linda mansión – dijo Sebastián con tono burlón, haciendo que los soldados impresionados voltearan a verlo.

- ¿¡quien eres?! – dijo uno levantando su arma apuntando a Sebastián.

- oh, disculpen por la tardía presentación – dijo Sebastián haciendo una pequeña reverencia – mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, el mayordomo de la casa Clenstons – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo hombres consientes de lo que debían hacer levantaron fuego hacia Sebastián, pero este rápidamente se quito del camino de las balas.

Entre el humo de las balas, fue acabando uno por uno, entre ellos, uno de los soldados observaba con pánico la Sombra del mayordomo que mataba sin piedad a los hombres, con su arma en alto esperando para disparar, pero de la nada fue herido gravemente, y sin saber como callo muerto al piso.

El humo se disperso, y el en medio de todo Sebastián se hallaba sin un rasguño, mientras que a su alrededor se encontraban los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados.

- estos juegos me están retrasando – dijo mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo.

Sebastián tomo camino a la puerta y la abrió, recibiendo una ráfaga de balas, el mayordomo tomo la bandeja de plata como escudo y dirigiéndose a sus enemigos con unos cubiertos en manos, listo para destruirlos.

Lanzo varios de los cubiertos para que los hombres los residieran en la cabeza y otras zonas de sus cuerpos junto con un chorro de sangre.

Sebastián había acabado fácilmente con los soldados de esa sala, continuo hacia el comedor y entro observando una amplia sala con una mesa igual de larga que la sala, arriba en los balcones aparecieron varios soldados apuntando sus armas, Sebastián actuó rápido lanzando los cubiertos de plata, dando justo en el pecho a sus contrincantes los cuales cayeron inmediato, Sebastián se alzó a la mesa para caer ágilmente, corrió con velocidad sobre esta para tomar en el camino algunos de los platos y lanzándolos a sus enemigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperaba tranquilamente en el sofá a que Sebastián viniera, no podía borrar mi sonrisa, Lord Hancod estaba recostado al escritorio, su rostro expresaba ira, mientras, ambos escuchábamos los gemidos de dolor de los soldados mientras eran golpeados, Lord Hancod me tomo del brazo y mie alzo a su altura.

- ¿¡a quien demonios llamastes!? – dijo al borde del pánico.

- a mi mejor sirviente, ¿Por qué?, ¿asustado? – dije con burla haciendo que Lord Hancod me soltara un golpe – hum, hay que ser muy cobarde para pegarle a una mujer verdad? – dije todavía desafiante.

- no juegues conmigo mocosa, tu… - no pudo terminar por que afuera de la habitación se podía escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse con paciencia, Lord Hancod me tomo del cuello para pegarme el arma semi-automática a la cabeza.

Parecía muy nervioso, miraba con intensidad la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió al par mostrando la oscura imagen de Sebastián, Lord Hancod pareció calmarse más y en eso soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿esto debe ser una broma?, ¿fue el a quien llamastes? Pero si solo es un romeo – dijo con burla.

- te tardaste Sebastián – dije sin prestar atención a las burlas de Lord Hancod.

- discúlpeme señorita, se me hicieron unos inconvenientes – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿acaso crees que puedes salvarla?, si das un paso en falso ¡LE DISPARO! – Dijo Lord Hancod aferrando mas el arma a mi cabeza – la liberare si me das la carta donde dice la ubicación del tesoro de la reina –.

- como desee – dijo Sebastián todavía con su sonrisa metiendo la mano en su chaqueta.

De la nada, un disparo fue directo a la cabeza de Sebastián, haciendo que este callera a el suelo, abrí los ojos dé la impresión por aquello, fue todo tan rápido, pero acomode mi expresión a seria, era mas que obvio que no había muerto.

- ajajajajaja - Lord Hancod soltó una carcajada nerviosa al ver a mi mayordomo muerto en el piso – acaso creíste que no estaría preparado – dijo Lord Hancod apuntando a un cuadro roto que había en la pared proveniente del disparo, había unos cuatro hombres allí saliendo para acercarse a Sebastián – y tu my lady – dijo tomando la punta del callón de arma para levantar mi barbilla – tienes una cara muy linda para que sea desperdiciada, mejor te tomo como una de mis mujeres, ¿te parece? – dijo Lord Hancod sacando una pequeña navaja y rozando mi abdomen hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la marca y abrir el vestido allí.

- Sebastián – dije firme – deja de hacerte el payaso y sálvame – dije con tono molesto pero firme.

- ¿q-que dijiste…? – dijo Lord Hancod desconcertado.

- disculpe señorita – escuche la voz de Sebastián desde donde estaba – es que se me es divertido ver como el contrincante cree haber ganado – dijo moviéndose un poco, los hombres que le rodeaban se asustaron mientras retrocedían, Sebastián se levanto de una manera muy macabra sin borrar si estresante sonrisa.

- ¿¡pero que mier…!? – dijo Lord Hancod muy asustado.

- hum – bufe – la distracción es mutua mi mayordomo – dije con diversión.

- permítame – dijo Sebastián sacando un cubierto y con rápido movimiento mato a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

- ¡NO TE MUEVAS, O LA MATARE! – exclamo Lord Hancod volviendo a apuntar el arma a mi cabeza.

- no te quedes allí parado como inútil, sálvame, este tipo tienes mal aliento – dije con tono de fastidio.

- pero si la intento salvar, usted morirá – dijo divertido – además, cada cuanto la veo así de inofensiva – dijo sin reiterar su sonrisa y su tono burlón.

- bastardo – dije molesta.

- ¿¡que…!? - Lord Hancod expresaba pánico en su rostro.

- si no recuerdo mal, yo le enseñe a dar una orden – dijo sosteniéndose la barbilla.

- Sebastián – dije firme – ¡es una orden!, ¡sálvame! -.

- yes, my lady – dijo Sebastián con una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – exclamo Lord Hancod jalando del gatillo.

No sentí nada más que un sonido ensordecedor, la bala había sido disparada, pero no llego a mi cabeza, levante la vista hacia el hombro de Lord Hancod y pude observar a Sebastián de su lado, levantando la mano sosteniendo la bala delicadamente.

- ¿es esto lo que busca? – Dijo Sebastián aun sosteniendo la bala – bien, se la devuelvo – dijo dejándola caer en el pequeño bolsillo que tenia en el saco – y por favor, quite sus sucias manos de mi ama – dijo haciendo un movimiento con el dedo.

Lord Hancod se le retorció el brazo mientras me soltaba, Sebastián me sostuvo estándome en su brazo mientras me sostenía y con otro movimiento soltó las cuerdas que me tenían amarrada, y se encamino a un mueble triple que estaba cerca.

- ¡espera!, te daré lo que desees si trabajas para mi, te daré el triple de lo que te pagan, y te daré mujeres, lo que tu desees! – dijo Lord Hancod con tono desesperado.

- gracias, pero no me intereso por los tesoros humanos ni nada parecido, para los demonios se nos es mas grato un alma – dijo Sebastián sentándome en el mueble.

- ¿¡de-demonio!? – dijo sorprendido Lord Hancod.

- le sorprende Lord Hancod – dije con burla.

- no… no es posible! – exclamo Lord Hancod con pánico.

- ¿Qué desea que haga señorita? – dijo Sebastián inclinándose un poco a mi.

- uhm… - me acomode en el Sofá recostándome y estirando las piernas en ella – mátalo – dije con fastidio.

- yes, my lady – dijo haciendo una reverencia y acercándose a Lord Hancod con peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos encontrábamos camino a la mansión, Sebastián me cargaba sobre su hombro y evitaba a toda costa que notara mi leve rubor, ya divisaba la mansión a lo lejos y pudimos oír los gritos de mis sirvientes.

- ¡señorita! – pude escuchar la voz de Melisa, Mailcom y Sophie.

Los vi acercarse y Sebastián me bajo con cuidado.

- ¡señorita!, ¿que le ah ocurrido? – dijo Sophie con tono preocupado.

- si no se preocupen yo… - no pude terminar por que Melisa me abrazo.

- ¡oh, señorita! No debería dejarse exponer así enfrente de un simple sirviente como Sebastián – dijo mientras me tocaba extraña.

- ejem, si claro – dijo con sarcasmo mientras la quitaba de mi.

- discúlpeme señorita – pude escuchar a Sebastián detrás de mi, voltee y lo vi arrodillado haciendo una reverencia – este fue un grave error de mi parte -.

- Sebastián… - dije sorprendida – baka, no digas eso, aun para alguien como tu, no puedo culparte que fue tu culpa- dije con sinceridad pero sin cambiar mi expresión seria – pero que no se repita – dije firme.

- como ordene my lady – dijo Sebastián incorporándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno eso fue todos mis queridos lectores :3


End file.
